


Espero que os guste esta, mi amor (English)

by StarkWhiteSilence



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: English, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanish Selene, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkWhiteSilence/pseuds/StarkWhiteSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( THIS IS IN ENGLISH IT JUST HAS A SPANISH TITLE))</p><p>Selene gets off early IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espero que os guste esta, mi amor (English)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyswhocry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyswhocry/gifts).



> I wrote this for my thirsty ass friend. They've been waiting for this fic for like four months I feel so bad.
> 
> BETA'D BY Phyrestorm!!
> 
> Spanish Selene credit to CruellaDeVil

He never thought he could get so tired. No, really, it feels like his body is falling apart atom by atom. God, why is he so tired. Sluggishly, Selene drags his palm over the small screen on his door until he hears the tell-tale ding of the door unlocking. A quiet 'psst' filters to his ears as the door slides open. The dark dorm-like room is completely quiet as he steps onto the cold tile-like floor.

“Helios?” He calls as he toes out of his standard grey daily work boots. Silence answers him. Sighing, he runs his hands over the wall to his right for the control panel. His hand brushes the panel and a pale blue light illuminates beneath his hand.

“Lights on,” he commands. Immediately, the room is flooded with fluorescent lighting. The room, as he expected, is completely empty. Both of the beds are made and the room overall absolutely spotless. Usually, Selene would have stayed later in the sim room, but Keeler insisted all the navigators take the night off early. A few protested, but for being so nice, Keeler sure ruled with an iron fist.

Shaking his head, Selene pads to the small bathroom, that too lit up with the artificial light of the overhead light bulbs. It’s so weird being off of duty so early. They haven’t even had their final meal time. The fighters usually work just as late as the navigators do, or later if they've gotten particularly rowdy that day. That means Selene could easily take a shower, and nap before meal time.

Free time was something he's never really had much of since joining the force, not that he's complaining. He's used to busy work; it gives his hands something to do. Really, the only downside to joining the force--you know, beside the strong possibility of dying--is the food. All bland sludge or dry ground-up slop with gallons of salt. Some nights they serve special Russian dishes as a treat, but seeing as Selene's hispanic roots cry for spice, the beet soup is not very much of a "treat."

A glance into the small mirror on the wall makes him wince. His bags look so dark and his cheekbone is still bruised from his small fight with Helios. It had been over something so stupid and both of them walked away sporting small injuries. His fellow navigators all inquire about where he got the nasty purple spot, but he always gives them a lighthearted smile and calls himself clumsy. Anyone who truly knows him knows he has perfect balance and is severely aware of his surroundings, so the possibility of him tripping or running into something is overwhelmingly slim. Rubbing at his tired eyes, Selene bends down to splash a bit of cold water on his face. Maybe a shower and some sleep would help his god awful appearance.

Quickly, he grabs his towel. Opting out of sliding back into his boots, Selene jogs the short distance down to the community shower hall. Dropping his towel on one of the many benches, he begins to peel himself out of his tight fitted clothing. Naked, he makes his way to one of the empty shower heads. The showers themselves only have one or two other navigators he doesn't know occupying them. He isn't in there long, not giving himself time to enjoy the hot water making his muscles relax. He steps out of the dwindling spray with his hair plastered to his face in thick wet strands. Grabbing his white towel and wrapping it around himself, Selene picks up his clothes bundle and makes his way back to his room.

Once again, the room is empty when he enters. Dropping his dirty clothes into the hamper-like box in the bathroom for laundry day, Selene walks back into the main room. He plops down on the bottom bunk, still encased only in his towel. Ever since he and Helios got together, Selene has been sleeping on the bottom bunk with his partner. The top bunk hadn’t been slept in for nearly a month before their fight. Really, they're okay. They both apologized and made up and fucked out the residual pent up anger. They really do fuck a lot, and in many places. Helios is particularly insatiable. It's like his mind is always on his dick. Not that Selene is complaining; he himself loves their spontaneous fucks in near public. It's invigorating and never ceases to get him excited.

He begins to lean back and his back is met with something cold. With a yelp, Selene shoots up, his head smacking against the bed above him. A colorful curse in Spanish falls from his lips as he fumbles behind him for the cool culprit.

Helios’s tablet is pulled from behind him, the sleek black surface in sleep mode. Selene snorts. Of course. Helios is so forgetful, he may as well not own a tablet. Chuckling, Selene wakes up the device, the screen lighting up to reveal a smiling picture of himself. It was taken the second day after they had been assigned to each other. Helios caught him off guard just after he told a joke. A small smile graces the hispanic man’s lips as he unlocks the device.

Workout regimens, simulations, music files, pictures, a few games...Helios is such a simple man. Biting his lip, Selene clicks on the gallery app. Countless pictures of the fighter control panel pop up. Boring. Selene knows exactly what he’s looking for. Going back to albums, Selene scrolls down until he sees a file labeled “Hidden.” A while back, a whim, Selene sent Helios a picture from his own tablet. To anyone else the picture was innocent enough. Just Selene lying on his bed, the photo taken at the perfect angle over his shoulder to catch his round ass nicely. Helios was in the gym when he received it. The photo he sent back was of his face, his expression simply ravenous.

Something tells Selene he saved all the photos from that night's shenanigans. The nude photos from both him and Helios fill the scream, each one more lewd than the one before. Helios has a beautiful body, all cut muscles and lean tissue. Just seeing his smooth chest gets Selene heated. Thumbing through the photos seems to make the room's temperature rise, Selene's mind falling from amusement to arousal in seconds flat.

Realistically, he could get off and still have time to have a decent nap before meal time. Biting his lip, Selene begins to let his mind wander, cooking up delicious images of their fucking, each one just as steamy as the previous. Slowly, he allows his hand to slide down his slightly damp body, over the small trail of hair, down to his thickening cock. Honestly, Selene hasn't jerked off in weeks because he usually has Helios here to get him off. He gently wraps his hand around himself when the idea suddenly pops into his head. Quickly sitting up, Selene gets back onto Helios’s tablet, going directly to the camera app. Selecting the video option, Selene props the device up against the wall, settling back and spreading his legs before clicking record.

“I thought I’d leave you a little present for when I’m not free to help you get off. I hope you appreciate my work,” he says smoothly to the device, his Spanish accent thickening with his arousal. His hand finds its way back to his dick, the tip already slightly damp. He should have grabbed their small container of cream before he started the video but he can’t now that the video has started. Slowly, he slides his hand up and down his shaft as his head falls back and his eyes fall closed.

Selene perfectly pictures Helios’s rough hand stroking him off. He can almost hear his rasp of a deep voice in his ear. Helios is obsessed with Selene’s cock, always blowing him in random places just because he can. Selene imagines Helios’s naked body hunched between his legs, his pretty mouth stretched over his cock perfectly.

“Mm--fuck, Helios,” Selene moans aloud, both for show and genuine.

His hand slides over his dick in quick tight movements, the wet squelching sound filling the otherwise silent room. He imagines Helios’s pink tongue lolling out of his mouth over the tip as another bead of pre-come pulses out of the member. Helios always moans around him as he sucks him off. He never knows if he does it for the god-forsaken vibrations or if he actually really does love sucking cock that much.

Running his tongue over his dry lips, Selene thumbs his slit, his mind still on Helios's hot, wet mouth wrapped around him in his imagination. Would he deep throat him just how he likes? Would he rub each vein with the tip of his tongue just right?

“Shit, I’m close,” Selene groans, his hand moving fast over the slick flesh. Helios loves swallowing Selene down his tight throat. The wet cavern is always so accepting to his come; in all their time together, Helios has never, ever spit. He says it's wasteful. Selene on the other hand detests the salty taste of Helios's come and always (or at least when he can) spits.

The ever tightening coil in his lower belly pulls all the more taunt as he balances on the edge of his orgasm.

“F-fuck, Helios, yes,” he moans as his come slowly begins to pulse out of his cock and over his knuckles down to his stomach. He strokes his sensitive arousal through the orgasm, his body shuddering.

Finally, he opens his droopy eyes with a small smile. “Espero que os guste esta, mi amor.” With his clean hand, Selene ends the video and places it on Helios’s homescreen with the simple label of “Selene’s Gift." Sated and tired, Selene places the tablet on the small table by the bed before wiping himself down with the towel and tossing it onto the floor next to him. He’ll pick it up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste esta, mi amor. = I hope you like this, my love.


End file.
